


The morning after

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: I thought about drawing something porn-y... Then I drew fluff instead. Oh well...





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathy/gifts), [saltedpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Life Gives You a Sequel with a Higher Rating Make Sure You Don’t Screw It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186567) by [Apathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathy/pseuds/Apathy), [saltedpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpin/pseuds/saltedpin). 



> I was full of various... *feelings* after reading Apathy and Saltedpin's second chapter to their fic. Their work is hilarious and steaming hot, but it appears I'm only capable of producing the lightest of fluff, because this was my response to it, sigh. 
> 
> Still, I hope it pleases on some level even if it's rather lacking in the up-against-the-wall department :D If you haven't read their fic yet, then what the fuck have you been doing with your time? ;D


End file.
